Not gonna let it happen
by Skovko
Summary: It's not like Finn is on the right side of the law himself, but there are things he won't allow to happen. Elias selling his girlfriend for the weekend to another man is one of them. Finn knows it's madness to get himself involved but he won't stand by and let it happen.
1. Lovely

Finn looked at the golden brunette he had been talking to for the last two hours. He knew she was the girlfriend of Elias which was why he didn't try to make a move on her. Nothing bad could come from talking with her though. Elias might have a screw loose and tended to result issues with fighting rather than talking, but as far as Finn knew, there was no rule against talking to Elias' girlfriend.

"So, Gabriela," Finn smirked. "I'm dying to know something."  
"What?" She asked.  
"How does a lovely woman like you end up with a man like Elias?" He asked.  
"Are you saying he isn't lovely?" She asked.  
"What I'm saying is..." He paused and chuckled. "Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying. He doesn't strike me as a good man. Forgive me if I'm wrong because I sure hope he treats you the right way behind closed doors."

Her smile faltered and she looked down at her drink. He turned his head to look over at Elias again. The man was talking to another man. Baron Corbin. Finn knew as little about Baron as he did about Elias, but he knew the two men were business associates. Dirty business. Finn didn't exactly have clean hands himself with what he did for a living. He collected debts and sometimes it had to come down to very creative and painful ways to convince someone to pay what they owed his boss.

"He doesn't. You're not wrong," she mumbled.  
"Come again?" He asked.

He looked back at her but she didn't repeat what she had just said. He had heard her though.

"Did you just say I'm not wrong?" He asked. "Hey, look at me, Gabriela."

She raised her head slowly but he never got any word out of her. They were interrupted by Elias and Baron that walked over to them. Elias walked up to stand next to Gabriela.

"Go pack a bag for the weekend. I'll see you Sunday," Elias said.

Gabriela looked up at Elias, then over to Baron, and finally her eyes landed on Finn. It was clear to Finn she wanted to tell him something. There was a sad look in her eyes. She didn't protest though. She nodded and walked inside the house. Baron's eyes followed her, scanning her body like a starving wolf.

"Your girl is mighty fine, Elias," Baron said.  
"I know. She won't disappoint you," Elias said.  
"Disappoint Baron?" Finn asked confused.  
"He bought her for the weekend," Elias grinned.  
"He what?" Finn couldn't believe what he was hearing.  
"Just a little extra cash on the side for me. She doesn't mind," Elias said.  
"Are you sure about that?" Finn asked.  
"Let me rephrase," Elias ran his tongue over his teeth. "She won't mind if she knows what's best for her. She either knows her place or I'll make damn sure she remembers quickly."

Finn stared at Elias for a few seconds. He was hoping it would be some sick joke but it was very clear that Elias meant it.

"Don't forget you owe money to AJ," Finn said.  
"He gave me a month," Elias smiled smugly. "If I sell her every weekend, I might be able to pay off faster. Would you be interested, Finn? You've been hanging around her all night. Do you wanna tap that ass too?"  
"No thanks," Finn said. "Excuse me. I need a drink."

He walked up to the bar set up in the garden and ordered a Black 'N Black. He watched the house as Gabriela came out with a bag in her hand. Baron grabbed her arm and started walking her out of the garden. She turned her head, and her honey brown eyes caught Finn's for a second.

"Fuck this!" Finn muttered.

He slammed down his drink and walked out of the garden as well. Baron and Gabriela were getting into Baron's car. Finn walked over to his car and praised himself for having been so deep in conversation with Gabriela all night that he hadn't been thinking about drinking up until that drink he had a minute ago.

"This is madness, Finn," he said to himself.

He started his car and followed Baron's car from a safe distance. He didn't have a plan. He just knew he couldn't let Baron get away with this. She might have walked with him but it wasn't willingly. She went out of fear of Elias' wrath. This would still be rape if Baron put his hands on her. Finn wasn't gonna let it happen.


	2. From villain to hero

Finn sat in his car, watching from afar how Baron and Gabriela got out of Baron's car. Baron once again grabbed Gabriela's arm and pulled her with him towards the front door. He didn't need to be violent or dominating. She was following no matter what. Baron did it because he enjoyed it.

"I am gonna fuck you up," Finn said lowly.

He got out of his car, popped the trunk and grabbed the baseball bat he always had there. Normally he used it to collect debts or defend himself against those that attacked him when he came to collect. Today it was gonna be used to save someone. He never thought he'd see the day where he actually would be the hero. He was usually the villain. They all were in their line of business.

He jogged towards Baron's house while Baron unlocked the front door and pushed Gabriela inside first. As Baron slowly began closing the door, Finn went into a full sprint over Baron's front yard. He reached the door just before Baron managed to close it complety. He pushed the door open and forced his way inside.

"What the fuck?" Baron sounded surprised. "Finn?"

There wasn't any time for Finn to start explaining. Not that he wanted to either. He simply raised the bat and smashed it over Baron's head. Baron went down immediately but tried pushing himself back up. Finn kept the bat raining down on Baron, aiming for his head again and again until he was sure the skull was beyond repair and Baron would never wake up again.

Finn stood still with the bat still in his hand. He was heaving and trying to catch his breath. It suddenly dawned on him that Gabriela was way too silent. She hadn't screamed or anything. He turned around and looked at her. She just stood there. He was sure she had seen Elias take lives before so in a way it made sense that she hadn't bolted for the door.

"Are you gonna kill me too?" She asked.  
"What? No!" He said.  
"Did Elias send you?" She asked.

He stepped over to her and reached his hand up to touch her cheek. She flinched at first but he kept moving his hand slow until he touched her cheek and gently caressed it. It broke his heart that someone like her had been taken to this limit by someone she were supposed to trust. Elias had no right treating her the way he did.

"I came for you," he said. "To save you."  
"Why?" She asked.  
"I don't know," he smiled sadly. "Because I like you."  
"You don't know me," she said.  
"I know enough to know that you don't deserve being treated this way. I saw you tonight. The real you. When we were talking in the garden, you showed yourself to me. Elias scares the shit out of you but you're not going back to him," he said.  
"I have nowhere else to go," she said.  
"And he's been cashing in on that fact for too long," he said.

He moved his hand away from her cheek and instead took her hand.

"I'm not giving you a choice. Sort of. You always got a choice. But I'm not gonna allow you to go back to him. You're coming with me right now and we'll figure something out. My boss always needs new people to work for him," he said.  
"As what? A debt collector?" She asked.  
"Well, I could always train you in torture but I have a feeling that's not your thing," he chuckled. "Let's go talk to him and ask."  
"What if he says no?" She asked.  
"Guess I'll have to take you home with me," he answered.


	3. Buying debt

AJ leaned back in his chair, folded his hands behind his head and looked at Finn and Gabriela on the other side of the desk. Finn had rambled everything off in a hurry but AJ was used to Finn's ways by now.

"So let me get this straight," AJ said. "You two met tonight?"  
"Yes," Finn said.  
"And you're Elias' girlfriend?" AJ looked at Gabriela.

Gabriela nodded. The word "yes" should be simple to say but she didn't like saying it. She didn't like being with Elias. She didn't like Elias at all.

"Speak!" AJ ordered.  
"Yes," Gabriela whispered. "But I'm scared. I'm with him out of fear. Not out of love."  
"Well, we can't have that," AJ smirked.

AJ looked at Finn again.

"You were always one to just jump right into the deep end," AJ said.  
"Head first and all," Finn chuckled.  
"So Baron's dead," AJ stated the obvious. "Now what?"  
"Give her a job," Finn said.

AJ looked at Gabriela again.

"What can you do?" AJ asked.

Gabriela shrugged her shoulders.

"What did you do before Elias?" AJ asked.  
"I scammed casinos," Gabriela answered.  
"Oh, you were the one. The great card counter. I heard about you. You never came into my casino though," AJ said.  
"I wouldn't dare mess with you, sir. Your reputation is well known," Gabriela said.

AJ smiled proudly at that.

"I could use you on my security team. Every once in a while an idiot tries to scam the casino. I'm sure you know all the signals to look for," AJ said.  
"A legit job?" Gabriela asked surprised.

AJ grinned and nodded.

"Yes, legit. In order to keep my not so legit work going, I need the casino so I look like an honest business man," AJ said.  
"And to launder money," Finn chuckled.  
"I'd like that," Gabriela said. "Thank you."  
"Permission to buy Elias' debt?" Finn asked.

AJ furrowed his brows and looked at Finn again.

"Finn," AJ said firmly.  
"I know what I'm asking. I got the money. I can pay right now," Finn said.

For a few seconds AJ looked at Finn. Finally AJ got up, walked over to the safe, unlocked it and took out a gun. He walked back to the table and put the gun down in front of Finn.

"This one can't be traced," AJ said. "In and out quickly. No mess. No witnesses."  
"Finn?" Gabriela asked.  
"You can't talk me out of it," Finn said.  
"I wasn't going to," Gabriela pulled up a key from her bag. "But you need an easy way in."  
"Leave the door unlocked so it looks like he forgot to lock it," AJ said.  
"I'll do it later tonight once I'm sure all the guests have gone home," Finn said.

AJ opened a desk drawer and took out a key. He handed it to Gabriela but looked at Finn.

"The apartment next to yours is empty. It's hers now," AJ said. "Take her there. And tomorrow you'll take her out shopping for whatever she might need. Use Elias' debt to pay for her. I think that's the least I can do since you've always been a trustworthy worker."  
"Thank you," Finn said.  
"Take Luke and Karl with you. You're gonna need a cleaning team to get all traces of her out of the house," AJ looked from Finn to Gabriela. "Write down a full list of what you got in that house and where it is. The house needs to look like only Elias lives there. I'm sure he never bothered to list you on the address so we just need all female products out of there."


	4. I can wait

Gabriela was still up many hours later. The apartment AJ had given her was fully furnished. What it needed were things like food, shampoo, clothes, etcetera. Things that would be bought once Finn returned and the sun had risen.

A knock sounded on the door. She walked over and opened. Finn, Luke and Karl came walking in with all her stuff. Luke and Karl said goodnight and were gone quickly but Finn stayed behind.

"Are you okay?" He asked.  
"I am," she assured him. "Are you?"  
"I am now that it's over and done. Elias was passed out drunk in his bath tub of all places. He was naked. I think he wanted to take a bath but never got to fill the tub. I filled it for him," he said.  
"You drowned him?" She asked.  
"Less messy," he grinned. "And it looks like a drunk accident. No one will ask questions. And thanks to you, I could lock the door behind me so it looks like he was alone in the house. It's perfect."

He looked around with a smile on his face, then yanked up in a couple of bags and carried them into the bedroom.

"Why aren't you asleep yet?" He asked.  
"I waited for you," she answered.

He dropped the bags on the floor and looked at her.

"Will you be happy here?" He asked.  
"I think so," she answered.  
"Good," he said.

He leaned in and kissed her cheek.

"Goodnight," he said.  
"That's it?" She asked.  
"Is there something else?" He asked.  
"You're not gonna make me pay for everything you've done?" She asked.

He sighed before placing his hands on her cheeks.

"I'm not like him," he said. "I do wanna be with you but only if you want to. And you can't for one second convince me you want to tonight after everything that happened. So I'm gonna walk back to my own apartment and go to sleep. I'll pick you up in a few hours so we can go shopping. If you need anything before that, come knock on my door."

He should walk out right away. He knew that. Instead he leaned in and placed a soft kiss on her lips. Barely enough but he had to at least feel how soft her lips were.

"I want to," he whispered. "One day when you're ready."

He gave her a smile and walked out of her apartment before he did anything stupid. He could wait. As long as it took. They hardly knew each other so there was plenty of time. One day when she was ready and she trusted him fully, he would take the next step.


End file.
